Mr Moles Fluff Collection
by Monsieur Mole
Summary: All the one-shots relating to Jaune and the lovely ladies of RWBY... May add some Genderbent characters, as well as OCs. (DISCLAIMER: Don't Own RWBY) Tags will be according to new chapter and previous chapter.
1. Morning Light

Yang 001

~~~

Jaune woke up earlier than any other member of his team on Saturdays, for what most would assume training. Those that assumed he trained early on the first day of the weekend before even the sun arose would be sorely mistaken.

:

Yang Xiao Long all around party girl, older sister and master of puns (though the last title had been up for serious debate for a "Long" time (pun fully intended)) was never to be found on Saturday mornings. The most believable excuse was that she had gone to a bar in Vale and decided to stay the night roaming the city searching for new and interesting things to do, people who thought this would also be wrong.

:

"So Miss Xiao Long, will you ever tell your sister about us? I mean it has been a year." Asked her favorite male on the planet, who's lap she was currently sitting in, on the roof of their dorm wrapped in a blanket, looking deeply into her lilac eyes.

"I don't know Mr. Arc will you ever tell your sisters? All seven of them?" Was the response he got from his bright flame, turning away from him to view the entirety of Beacon Academy and Vale in the distance.

"Well Yang, it seems you got me in a bind." He said in mock defeat while leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Also it looks like the sun's coming up close your eyes."

"What, why? You know the only reason I'm awake this early is to watch this with you."

"Because I have a surprise for you." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh fine." she sighed and closed her eyes. "You better not push me off though."

"I would never do that, I'm not Nora and you're not Blake. Not my fault she wanted to see if she landed on her feet." He said staring into the horizon shifting slightly to reach into his pocket and holding his hand out in what he hoped would be the spot his hand eclipsed the sun for her. "Okay open your eyes."

"Okay what's the big surp- rise?" She stopped herself catching a glimpse of something bright in his hand. "Jaune what's that?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Yang Xiao Long," he started holding the ring in front of them both. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she yelled spinning around and kissing her former boyfriend, now fiance.

Jaune smiled at her after the kiss finished and placed the ring, a yellow diamond surrounded by small rubies, on her finger. "You know I got this ring made to be just like you."

"Really how so?" she asked before giving him a peck on the lips.

"The diamond and rubies are like you beautiful, and the diamond is also one of the toughest materials on the planet." He answered kissing the tip of her nose.

"Good answer," she said before pausing, "It's funny now that I think about it."

"What is?"

"Now we both have to tell everyone." she said before giggling.

He chuckled along with her, "Yeah we're screwed."

"What do you mean we you're the one with seven sisters."

"Well actually, we now have eight sisters."

"Oh my gosh, can I back out now?" she pleaded in mock horror.

Jaune faked maniacal laughter before answering, "No, you have fallen into my trap and shall suffer with me. Muahahaha." He kissed her and she kissed back.

~~~

Hello everyone this is just a random one-shot that will mark the beginning of my RWBY fluff anthology. For those of you who are waiting for the updates on my other fics, I am sorry but I haven't figured out how I want to go with some of them but I will update them I just don't know when… I swear on my life and magic that I, A* Giovannie S, will never willingly or deliberately abandon one of my fics, so mote it be.

Sorry I've been reading Harry Potter FF's for the past six months and little of anything else.

Sincerely Yours,

Mr. Mole (Formerly known as Ddraig)


	2. Interrogation Room

Nora 001

~~~

"So Jaune," started the girl wearing a false mustache. "What were you doing in Vale last Sunday evening with a one, Ruby Rose."

The blonde boy looked around the dark dorm turned interrogation room, "Uh Nora isn't that Weiss' lamp you're shining in my eyes?" He could have sworn he saw the Schnee emblem on the underside of it what with Nora waving it around like Magnhild. "If you break it she'll blame me and then we might have another food fight later."

"Don't try to distract me Mr. Arc, I ask the questions around here," she answered before starting to look at the lamp nervously and placing it at the desk she had moved to the center of the room. "Anyway why were you in Vale with Ruby on Sunday?"

A bead of sweat started to fall from his brow and he looked around the room in a slight panic, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't huh?" She questioned getting a frantic shake of the head from Jaune. "Well then you leave me no choice Jaune," she looked at the ground before fixing her secret weapon, the watery eyed Nora stare, not even Ren could stand up to this tactic leading to extra helpings of pancakes. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnne, tell me why you went to Vale with Ruby!"

Jaune just smirked before replying with, "Nora. I grew up with seven sisters. Seven of them. Two older, one twin and four younger, I had to become immune to things like that. A plus for effort though."

Nora pouted and smiled innocently, "Then I guess I'll delete the picture you took of me wearing your hoodie." Her smile grew, "And all of the pictures of me on your scroll."

"You wouldn't dare," he looked at her startled. "You know how much those pictures mean to me."

"Tell me, or no Nora for you," she pouted. "No kisses for a week either."

"No please don't," he slumped in the chair. "I went to Vale with Ruby on Sunday..."

"I'm listening," she leaned forward towards him.

"I went to Vale with Ruby, because I needed her help," he paused.

"With what!? The suspense is killing me!"

"Just check under my pillow, there's a white paper bag."

Nora turned on the lights and walked to his bed, finding the aforementioned bag. "Okay?"

"Open it, I was gonna give it to you tomorrow anyway." He said dejectedly.

Inside Nora Found a long box, she opened it and found a silver necklace with a charm. Not just any charm, a shield, his shield with her crest where the Twin Arc Crescents should be. "Jaune I don't know what to say."

"Flip the shield." He smiled at her.

She did so, their was something engraved **"Happy Anniversary. -1 Month so far I pray we have more."**

"Nora, Happy Anniversary." Jaune smiled at her even brighter if it was possible. "Ruby went with me to see if the metal work was top notch." His smile started to recede slightly, "Nora are you okay?"

"Jaune, I'm going to do something without thinking about the consequences." She turned towards him.

"What are you-" he didn't finish, on account of his girlfriend tackling him along with the chair to the ground before kissing him for a few seconds that were well worth the impact of the floor with his head. When Nora finally pulled away she was smiling the way she always did. "Now Nora I'm not saying I didn't like you kissing me, I loved it in fact, but could you do me a favor?"

"What is it Jaune-Jaune?" she asked sitting on his stomach, seeming to hold herself back from kissing him again.

"Next time, could you take of the mustache?"

~~~

A/N: Well this is me Mr. Mole back at it again with a one-shot, this is dedicated to four entities: First Reviewer IceFireHeartandSoul, Second Author ethereallovee (check them out), Third the great Monty Oum for creating this series in the first place and last but not least ElementalDAR on YouTube. Until next time.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Mole


	3. Note

**Dear reader, I have attempted to write another chapter for this story and have had to start it over multiple times, due to having way too many things going through my head and starting with one girl being the focus only too mid writing session decide to change the character, so this is a note letting you know that a new chapter will be posted tomorrow, but it won't have a specific girl in mind it will contain many choices that... I just had a new idea, I'll post the chapter as it's own story but every chapter after the first will be an option that could have been taken... That could work, I'll do that. So tomorrow new story with 5 possible outcomes you can pick which you want to read. Also if you would like to start a reaction story, or have a reaction story but would like things to react to feel free to use my stories, I will probably post a RWBY Film, Show, etc. AU which you can react to, not full things but scenes that stuck out to me. Just email me a link to your story I'd love to see how RWBY characters would react to the scenarios I force them into.**


End file.
